Several systems, such as sewer connections or lawn irrigation systems, require pipes to be run beneath footings, sidewalks or other structures. The creation of the hole for the running of these pipes is currently performed by a workman using a tunneling spade. Unfortunately, depending on the length of the hole and the soil composition, this method can take between thirty minutes to an hour.
In addition, attempts at using a conventional augers to create these holes have proved unsuccessful. Conventional augers dig into the ground creating forces on the auger that tend to shift the auger from the desired boring direction. Because the auger must be supported in a horizontal position, these forces make it difficult for the user to create the straight, uniform hole that is required for the insertion of a pipe. Therefore, there arises a need for a tool that can quickly create straight, uniform holes beneath footings, sidewalks or other structures.